domofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SSF/Archive 2
Manual Patch? I consider you to be up on all things DOMO so I-m wondering if you happen to know where i can get a manual patch update? i asked on the areiagames domo forums, yet to get a reply. --Chrisbrynne 17:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) What's this guy doing?? When I go lvlin in placid why do I see this guy his name is weird rich man. Is he for a quest of sumthing kitten ~Dragon pet~ Will the dragon pet be tradable and can we get it in a pet token? and will there be like se1,se2,se3,se4,se5? Please Answer~ KyoshiWizard :In time it will be with the special pet tokens (not the regular ones), but not currently. Now it's in an "early adopter" phase, in that anyone who gets it now will have to pay much more for it and suffer some consequences, like N/T. The Dragon pet is similar to the Kuku pet. There are variations in element but not in appearance, so there are no planned SE versions. →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 07:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Se5 pet and dragon pet how do we get se5 pets intead of buying? and what are the dragon pet skills? :Purchasing them or buying them from other players are the only options. They are still new and rare. The Dragon pet promo hasn't been delivered yethttp://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=631601, and it's N/T so we're not 100% certain what the skills will be in our version. Possible skill info is here but again, we don't know yet until it's actually in game. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 03:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Post GameTribe content Hi SSF, Now Gametribe is dead for real with no hope of any return, can't we rearrange the Wiki to suppress Gametribe flags. Shortlist of what can be moved or deleted: On left menu: Dream of Mirror > Festival du Jeu Video 2008 (All the content have been released) / even the page can be deleted Dream of Mirror > GameTribe content : all the content/flags can be merged with Unreleased Content / as well the Kash item tags on several of these page can be changed to "Item Mall" (big chance it will drop by there if it given back) Item Mall page : removing of Gametribe section NPC /Monsters /Title pages : big mess here due to difference in naming between Aeria and GT , no need to keep (or maybe only for monsters for stupid people like me that keep up naming monsters GT way ^^") Costume page /release page : getting some space back removing GT column I can help with some of this if you want Akumi 12:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) FLying Stone Hi i have a lvl 60 greedy pupu and it flys if i trade it can it still fly? please answer SSF Monster Stats/Skills Hi, I didnt know who else to ask but I was wondering how all the monster stat/skill info was obtained. Thanks Mayhemsm 06:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Titles now i come with even more stupid questions about titles :D u dont happen to have a clue if lvl 50 and 60 titles will be implemented? there's nothing about them on your release page, but do any of the versions have it yet? i was thinking about checking tw domo myself if they have higher than 40, but would be annoying o.o so, got any clue? D: -- Gairo 08:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Coin Shields Finally got around to making the Coin Shield pages like I said (after putting if off a long time). I put if off because last time I tried to make one I was trying to make it all on one page and didn't like how it looked. For level 1-10 I named it by how it appears on the skill since those first 10 all produce a shield with the same name, "Coin Shield" (only difference for 11 and 12 is parentheses instead of brackets because wiki won't take brackets). What do you think about how it's showing up on the Shield page when it comes to how it's obtained? Price seems most accurate, but it won't show price without an npc listed. An alternative would be mats, but that won't show unless I say you can make it through alchemy (which it really isn't alchemy). Valkana 18:12, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think removing Trade Secrets, and moving Construct Coin Shield to the NPC line make it any cleaner? Valkana 00:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Armour drops from ** bosses I think we may need a list of what items * and ** bosses sometimes drop, as they drop some armour items sometimes. I just got a Flowing Flamencoat from **Fox Cub, which just isn't dropped by the normal one. Should we do an entire new list for * and ** bosses, or would it be simpler to add something to the normal monster pages, e.g. Fox Cub: "Flowing Flamencoat (dropped by **Fox Cub)"? For the sake of completeness. Evangeline A K McDowell 13:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :the asterisk mobs r generally dropping kinda same things as special mobs and bosses. as far as i've seen, the 2star drops armors and 1star drops weapons. both can drop onyxes. but yes, it seems that its always same armor/wep drops frmo same kind of mob. the 2star female bat in cc drops lvl 15 robe pants, and the 1star drops the lvl 18 spear. making the list would kinda be a pain in the butt, but guess it could be kinda "useful" -- Gairo 17:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :D. mentioned creating new pages for the asterisk monsters here. I don't know how successful we'll be on creating pages for all asterisk monsters, but I think linking to the monster on the normal item pages would be good. If there's a monster dropping more than one unique item compared to its non-asterisk counterpart (and thus, popping up a lot of ) then it prompts us create that page and to find more about it. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 22:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Reading the DoMO files Hey there, I was informed by D-Day that I should direct my questions to you regarding how to read the DoMO files. I've tried using more conventional methods (wordpad, microsoft word with unicode) and none seem to do the trick for me. Unicode gives me a clean block of text, but it's all Chinese (somehow there's some Korean and Tagalog in there too) and obviously I can't translate that on my own (neither can Google translate). I'm wondering if you use any special programs to read these files. I've tried about a half a dozen different .dbf readers and converters, and none of them seem to recognize the DoMO files as .dbf (always mentions something about the headers not being the appropriate size). Any information on the subject would be appreciated. :I opened one in Visual Studio .NET 2010; it gave me a hex dump and ASCII translation, not all of which was readable of course...but it was in English.Asaemon 20:04, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :A standalone DBF viewer doesn't really work with these, so the way to view the data is to load the game then read the files from memory with a hex editor. if you need specific program recommendations. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 22:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Image lightboxes I recently removed the code that disabled the lightboxes, as I think this is against Wikia's ToU (even though I'm pretty sure they never noticed it... we never got a warning for that, heh). Since I know you didn't like it, I've posted something over the forums that you may be interested of, which is also a better solution than the previous code. There's other small things you may want to check out as well (on the blog that I link). :] --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 00:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Gold Sellers in Wikia I've been uneasy about the nature of a lot of the ads linking to the Wikia, like "Buy WOW gold". Is there a way to make sure the owners excise these? It's bad enough we get them in MMOs without having them infest the best DOMO Wikia made so far. :Unfortunately, wiki admins don't control the content of the advertisements; Wikia Inc. does. The current sponsor link for WoW gold appears to have been someone that has purchased a package to display the link across all gaming Wikias. A way to report this is by sending an email to community@wikia.com or using this form (I've reported it as well). In lieu of action from Wikia, two ways to avoid seeing these ads in the future are by logging into an account, or using certain adblocking plugins with Firefox or Chrome. →[[User:SSF|''SSF'']] (talk) 07:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Not Here It would appear that both D-Day and you are still going strong. I'm rather impressed. The "void" still has hold of me, but apparently I was still watching a page here. I find it to be an intriguing coincidence that 3 years to the day of my last message on your Talk page I would receive an e-mail telling me of modifications to this wiki. Regardless, this is nothing more than a greeting and commendation of your work. With that said, I'll be heading off to other places once again. Sorkem 22:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC)